13 January 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "Just kidding Andy, just kidding. Three hours of top quality sounds for you between now and 2 o'clock in the morning on 1FM, and we start with...." *John holds a competition to win copies of the My Bloody Valentine 12": listeners have to name the Liverpool player, transferred from Millwall, who debuted against Aston Villa the day before (the answer was Jimmy Carter). Sessions *MASS #1, only session, recorded 16th December 1990, first broadcast *Stereo MCs, one and only session, recorded 9th October 1990, repeat, originally broadcast 21 October 1990 Tracklisting File 1 *Dinosaur Jr: Wagon (12" EP ) Blanco Y Negro *Hardnoise: Mice In The Presence Of The Lion (12") Music Of Life *Jellyfish Kiss: unknown track @ *Yondo Sister With The Soukus Stars: Zero (album - ?) Kabaco Sound *MASS: Sado Seduction (session) @ :(JP: 'And they seemed such nice boys when I spoke to them on the phone.') *Heavenly: Shallow (album - Heavenly vs Satan ) Sarah 603 *Ruins: Flagment (album - Stonehenge ) Shimmy Disc *Junior Reid: Actions Speak Louder than Words (12" ) Big Life *Gumball: All The Time (12" - Gumball ) Paperhouse *Weird Paul: Greenpeace Stole My Hubcaps (7" EP - Sucking Chest Wound ) Pop Bus Records @ :(JP: 'I normally wouldn't trust anybody who described themselves as weird. It's like when people put signs up saying, "You have to me mad to work here," or that kind of stuff. Always a bad sign.') *Stereo MCs: Scene Of The Crime (session) :(JP: 'On one of the television monitors here in the studio, Rick Astley has just appeared, and I'd wondered where he'd been, and obviously he's been away growing his hair/ I think he likes kinda cute.') *Boss Hog: Go Wrong (CD-Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile @ *Jazzbo: School (album - Choice Of Version) Studio One SOLP-1996 *Milk: Tag (12" EP - Birthquake ) Eve EVER1T *WBI Red Ninja: X The Unknown (12" EP - War Bytes ) Zoom *MASS: Someone Else (session) @ *KLF: '3 A.M. Eternal (Klonk Blip Every Trip) (12"-3 A.M. Eternal (The Mad And Moody Remixes!)' (KLF Communications) *My Bloody Valentine: Honeypower (EP - Tremelo) Creation CRE 085T *My Bloody Valentine: Moonsong (EP - Tremelo) Creation CRE 085T *Stereo MCs: Going Back To The Wild (session) *Vantage: Not Price (7" flexi disc-Unknown Hardcore Drunkers) MCR @ *Think Or Sink: Hungry Heart (7" flexi disc-Unknown Hardcore Drunkers) MCR @ *Damnable Excite Zombies: Blood Rain (7 inch split flexi disc with Amen) MCR @ File 2 *Biff'um Baff'um Boys: Bombing (12 inch-Bombers Over Baghdad) G-Force @ *Ween: Up On The Hill (album - God Ween Satan-The Oneness) Twin Tone @ *Steely and Clevie: Give It A Chance Version (b/w Sanchez - Give It A Chance) Digital B *MASS: Medusa (session) @ *Love And Respect: Hey (7" EP - Deep And Heartfelt) Penultimate PEN09 *Mark Summers: Summers Magic (12" EP) 4th & Broadway 12 BRW 205 *Stereo MCs: Lost In Music (session) *Rose Rose: Your Ignorance Our Death (album - Liquidation) In Yer Face # *N'Goss Brothers: unknown track (album - Chassez Les Mouche) *Pitchfork: New Kid (album - Eucalyptus) Nemesis *Step, Sarah J, Carrot And Winston: Yeah You! (12 inch ) Warp Records *Masters Of The Obvious: She's Not Ready (7") Feel Good All Over MOTO 1 *MASS: Unnamed (session) :(JP: 'We've reached the stage of the night when I like to climb up on top of the furniture and do a little buck and wing dance.') *Lightnin' Hopkins: My Momma Told Me (album-Houston's King Of The Blues Historic Recordings 1952-1953) Blues Classics *Flaming Lips: Lucifer Rising (EP-Unconsciously Screamin') Atavistic *Tuff Little Unit: Join The Future (12" ) Warp Records *Corn Dollies: Slow Death (12 inch EP-Joyrider!) Midnight Music # :(JP: 'I'm all in favour of re-inventing yourself: I think we should all do it every hour, on the hour.') *''Tommy Vance trailer for Great British Music Weekend'' *Stereo MCs: The Other Side (session) *Victim's Family: D.O.G. (album - White Bread Blues) Mordam # *Moonflowers: Warshag (12 inch limited edition) Pop God # *Gang Starr: Here Today Gone Tomorrow (album - Step In The Arena) Cooltempo CTLP 21 Tracks marked # on Best Of Peel Vol 20 and @ on Best Of Peel Vol 21 File ;Name * John Peel 19910113 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 * John Peel 19910113 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 ;Length * 01:34:27 * 01:34:32 ;Other * The end of File 2 contains a track from another show, Man or Astroman King Of The Monsters (last Clawfist release) followed by the start of a Fall track * Shared by Phil ;Available *Not currently available online. Please address all re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Lee Tapes